stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Welcome to the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg WAT JE OOK DOET KLIK NIET HIER!!! Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) :Leuke truc :D 11 sep 2007 18:11 (UTC) Provincies Zie alle vier de kaartjes, van onze voorstel (Al, Dimitri). Zie vooral de kaartjes onderaan, en het gesprek. Ajb je mening. Forum:Bestuur#footer. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 14:16 (UTC) Internationaal voetbaltoernooi Ik wil binnenkort een internationaal voetbaltoernooi (Adlibita, Libertas, en twee andere landen (echte landen)). Ieder land mag twee teams naar voren schuiven. In Libertas zijn de volgende teams actief. *FC Civitesse *Royal MenM FC In Adlibita *ro:FC Christianenburg *ro:Dinamo Christianenburg En dan doen we nog twee landen die ieder twee teams mogen uitkiezen (niet al te goed aub), zoals België, Roemenië, Nederland etc. Er zijn twee groepen van vier. Ieder speelt 3 wedstrijden, dus tegen zijn tegenstanders in de groep ieder een wedstrijd. De clubs die op 1. en 2. eindigen gaan doorn naar de halve finale. Daar ontmoeten ze de 2. en 1. (dus #1 tegen #2 andere groep, en #2 tegen #1 andere groep). Er is geen uit- én thuiswedstrijd, weer maar één wedstrijd. De winnaars gaan naar de finale. Medewerkers? P.S. Vanavond wordt Libertas-Adlibita gespeeld, rond 8 / 9 uur. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 14:46 (UTC) : Vrijwilliger! Wanneer en door wie (land) wordt het georganiseerd en wat is de naam? Iets in den aard van IWFC(International Wiki Footbal Championschip)? Zouden dan aan Diesaajn een logo kunnen vragen... -- 12 sep 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::Mag ik FC Libertaneza nog inschrijven??? 12 sep 2007 17:19 (UTC) We hebben er al 2. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) : Miss afspraak maken dat iemand enkel een ploeg mag selecteren van zijn vaderland? Anders krijgen we hier ploegen zoals ManU, Real Madrid, Barcelona en dergelijke. -- 12 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) :: Dat boeit niet, want als Real Madrid geselecteerd wordt, speel ik op FiFa 06 Real tegen real, zo is t nu altijd gegaan, zo heeft elke club een net zo grote kans. Bij Royal MenM FC - FC Christianenburg doe ik hetzelfde, ManU tegen ManU bijv. Alleen pas ik de opstellingen aan, schnappie? Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::: Is dat het voetbalsysteem? Vind ik wel oké, laat die afspraak maar. -- 12 sep 2007 17:38 (UTC) :::: Wel werd er een keer met 4-0 gewonnen :-S. :PAlexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::::: Anders doen we het zo, er wordt vandaag een derde voetbalclub opgericht in Christianenburg. Dan doen we gwn 3 uit Adlibita, 3 uit Libertas en 2 uit andere landen (Vfb Stuttgart, Sjachtar Donetsk? :P) Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 08:33 (UTC) Deelonderwerp Afwezigheid Dit weekend ben ik niet in Wikistad (Paris). Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Parijs? Heerlijk :D Doe maar veel inspi op daar! 12 sep 2007 18:00 (UTC) Ah, le vrai Île de France :D 12 sep 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::Ben oui :D 12 sep 2007 18:19 (UTC) Leuke, actieve dag vandaag hier zeg.. Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Ja he, waar is iedreen? 13 sep 2007 15:33 (UTC) Au revoir. Alexandru hr. 14 sep 2007 06:53 (UTC) Optellen en aftrekken Hoe kan ik simpele berekeningen maken: optellen, aftrekken enzo? En, kan ik de resulaten dan in een bepaalde kleur hebben als ze positief of negatief zijn? 13 sep 2007 18:32 (UTC) :Hmm... Je kan eens kijken op Meta: Help:Magic words en Help:ParserFunctions 13 sep 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::'k Heb het gevonden, maar hoe doe ik die kleuren zoals ik zei? 13 sep 2007 18:45 (UTC) :::Geen idee 13 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik vermoed iets met: ::::ofzo, maar ik kan daar niet mee werken... Kijk een op Gebruiker:DimiTalen/Klad Trio en kijk mss es of iem. van jullie het kan. 13 sep 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::Ik ga iets proberen... 13 sep 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::::Zie Overleg gebruiker:SPQRobin/even 13 sep 2007 19:07 (UTC) :::::::Thnx! Kan ik goed gebruiken! 14 sep 2007 05:44 (UTC) Klanten Ik zou graag meer klantenlijsten van bedrijven zien, naar het voorbeeld van Quality Holding/Klanten. Zo'n lijst geeft een beter beeld van populariteit. Als we meer van deze lijsten hebben, kan dat beeld alleen maar verbeteren. Dus, maak er mss ook een en schrijf je naam alvast hier al als je klant bent van een van mijn winkels, bedrijven of merken. 14 sep 2007 05:51 (UTC) Afwezigheid (2) Ik ben zaterdag de hele dag weg in NL (misschien 's avonds ff online) en zondag echt de hele dag, ik heb dan een optreden in Mazingarbe (Frankrijk). Btw, komende maandag gaat de nieuwe dienstregeling van LRT in :-) zie hier. 14 sep 2007 15:53 (UTC) :Optreden? Frankrijk? Vertel! 14 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Had ik afgelopen zondag ook :p maar ik moet nu echt gaan... 14 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::kijk maar ff hier :-) 14 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) ::::'n Tamborijn in ons midden :) 14 sep 2007 16:00 (UTC) ?! ... Imagine Jullie moeten eens klikken op de pagina van Imagine want er klopt daar iets niet. Iemand van jullie zal dat daar moeten corrigeren. 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 15:55 (UTC) : Gefixt -- 15 sep 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::That's quick ! 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) MenM_Corp./Info Via de willekeurige pagina kwam ik ook op http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/MenM_Corp./Info terecht, waar iets niet klopt met een afbeelding. Er zal daar ook iemand iets moeten fixen. 18px Aesop 15 sep 2007 16:11 (UTC) : Wat is er daar met die afbeelding? -- 15 sep 2007 16:20 (UTC) :: Is gefixt (wat het ook was) -- 15 sep 2007 16:37 (UTC) Vraagje Ik heb een vraag naar de bevolking van Libertas toe: wat vinden jullie van de pagina van MenM Corp.? Ik ben namelijk van plan de pagina te verdelen in verschillende subpagina's. Hierdoor zou de pagina wat korter worden en nog overzichtelijker worden. Of vinden jullie de pagina op dit moment goed? -- 16 sep 2007 11:53 (UTC) :Vind ik persoonlijk een goed idee om met verschillende subpagina's te werken. Misschien nog enkele afbeeldingen toevoegen om het nog interessanter te maken ? 18px Aesop 16 sep 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::Was ik ook van plan. -- 16 sep 2007 12:02 (UTC) :::Idd, ik ben ook niet zo'n voorstander van subs. Voor een klantenlijst ofzo is het goed, maar ik zou zoveel mogelijk bundelen. Dat kan namelijk ook compact als het moet zijn. MenM, zou je btw ook eens willen kijken op Verdrag van Apud Maro? 16 sep 2007 12:25 (UTC) Back in town Heyow, nog veel gedaan? Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 17:50 (UTC) : LBI ge-update, QH uitgebreid, verdrag van Apud Maro opgesteld. -- 16 sep 2007 17:55 (UTC) :: Waar mijn mooie gemeente al niet goed voor is :-) 17 sep 2007 13:44 (UTC) Buitenlandse zaken I wanted to say that there are elections in Adlibita. http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:Alegeri. And we have almost 200 articles! :-) Alexandru hr. 17 sep 2007 19:40 (UTC) Overname Nadat ik vorige maand Èta te koop heb aangeboden, zoek ik nu iemand die Vac. wilt overnemen. Ik zoek hiervoor iemand die er tijd kan in steken, het liefst zelfs iemand die nog geen eigenaar is van een mediagroep. Hierdoor kunnen anderen ook de kans krijgen om er een op te starten. Intresse, laat iets weten op mijn overleg. -- 18 sep 2007 12:10 (UTC) :Ik wil het wel. 18 sep 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::Wat kan je ervoor geven? -- 19 sep 2007 12:13 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time Zou iemand eens een kijkje kunnen nemen op pagina van het eerdergenoemde tijdschrift. Ik weet niet hoe het komt, maar die 2 kolommen zijn niet even breed en dat zouden ze wel moeten zijn. Alvast bedankt! Btw, de 2e editie ervan verschijnt morgen. -- 18 sep 2007 13:26 (UTC) :No Idea, maar zo ziet et er ook goed uit! Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 13:29 (UTC) :: Idd, zal het zo laten. Heb er al lang genoeg aan gewerkt vandaag. Maar eens iets anders, wat vinden jullie van de naam MenM Distributions? Ben aan het twijfelen of ik de naam zou veranderen en indien ik hem verander, in wat dan? Alle ideeën zijn welkom, orgineelste krijgt een abonement op het weldra vernieuwde YourPhone. -- 18 sep 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::Telephony, Telefonia.. Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:34 (UTC) :::: Het probleem is dat het ook distributie en adsl aanbiedt, niet enkel telefonie. -- 18 sep 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::Anders "Distri"? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::::Maak er dan gewoon: TDA van (Telephony, Distribution and Adsl). Wanneer je dan nog een geslaagd logo vindt, moet het wel lukken met een nieuwe naam. 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::::::Te veel afkortingen vindik... 18 sep 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::::::Na bwc: maakt eventuele uitbereiding onmogelijk. -- 18 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::::::What about infineon ? klinkt lekker oneindig. 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Horatius , Sibelius , Emergum ... 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::::::::What about fides (vertrouwen) ? Hiermee ware alles gezegd. 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Infineon is mooi :D 18 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) Het moet ook wel iets in die sector zijn. -- 18 sep 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wat denk je van Liberhold ? 18px Aesop 18 sep 2007 16:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::Te algemeen. Infineon vond ik het meest passend. 18 sep 2007 16:25 (UTC) MenM Infineon of Infineon? Klinkt niet slecht, maar ik zoek iets dat iets zegt over de sector. -- 19 sep 2007 12:15 (UTC) : En als afkorting dan MenM Inf. gebruiken? Of zou ik MenM Ditributions houden? -- 21 sep 2007 15:21 (UTC) MenM Infineon Het is dus MenM Infineon geworden. Zoals beloofd krijgt Aesopos hiervoor dus een abonoment op YourPhone of een ander bedrijf van MenM Inf. Laat je keuze maar weten. -- 22 sep 2007 16:40 (UTC) Mededeling RoWikicity is de 200 gepasseerd :-) Alexandru hr. 20 sep 2007 15:30 (UTC) Tabel Is er eigelijk een mogelijkheid dat in de tabel zoals bij YourPhone tarieven de bovenste rij schijn naar boven komt te staan? -- 21 sep 2007 15:42 (UTC) :Bedoel je op deze manier ro:CSC en dan onder "baschet" (klik op die rare dingen in de tabel) Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 15:47 (UTC) :: Nee, zo niet. Zo schuin of recht omhoog. Want als je nu kijkt naar die tabel ziet dat er niet echt goed uit. -- 21 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::Schuin is impossible. Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) :::: En dan recht omhoog? -- 21 sep 2007 15:57 (UTC) ::::: I don't understand, als je vaker klikt op dat ding (op CSC) gaat ie uiteindelijk toch ook recht omhoog? :-S Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::: Ik bedoel dat bv MenM mobile dan niet staat zoals het er nu staat maar 90° gedraaid. -- 21 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) ::::::: Kan niet, tenzij je tig tabellen wilt maken (bijv Sjabloon:MenM Mobile op Your Phone oid) en dan in die tabel, ipv een link naar het bedrijf de link naar het sjabloon (met die unieke tabel) geeft. Alexandru hr. 21 sep 2007 16:17 (UTC) Hoogste gebouwen Zal ik 3m rekenen per verdieping? Dan kan ik de hoogtes uitrekenen en op Lijst van hoogste gebouwen en op de pagina zelf zetten. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 15:17 (UTC) :Sorry, ik was je voor... En ja, ik heb met 3 à 3,5 gerekend. 22 sep 2007 15:23 (UTC) Forum:Stemlokaal Important. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 15:55 (UTC) :Wat is er important ? Sorry, maar 'k heb het weeral niet begrepen ! 18px Aesop 22 sep 2007 16:31 (UTC) I'm sorry, ik kwam er net pas achter dat hij nog niet op F:S staat :S Dit is de juiste link: Forum:Stemlokaal/Stemming/Provincies. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 16:36 (UTC) :Hmmmmhu, zal het eens laten bezinken en kom er later op terug. 18px Aesop 22 sep 2007 16:40 (UTC) Iets klopt hier niet Je kunt gratis een terrein/huisje kopen, tenzij het al "van" Immo Neva is :-S. En dan moet je betalen (met aandelen?). Iets klopt hier niet, en is erg onduidelijk. Of we moeten het zo doen met alle huizen, of we moeten Immo Neva afschaffen. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 17:42 (UTC) : Dat laatste, het draait toch niet zoals het moet. -- 22 sep 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::(Ik besef ineens dat dat bedrijfje weghalen uit de QH een goede beslissing was 22 sep 2007 17:50 (UTC)) Opiniepeiling over wat Companies Place nou moet worden Zie Forum:Stemlokaal/Stemming/Provincies#footer. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 17:59 (UTC) Vredefestival 2007 Komt allemaal kijken en luisteren naar het Vredefestival 2007 op 27 oktober! Ga al eens een kijkje nemen! * Wil je er een kraam? * Wil je er een kermisattractie? * Wil je er optreden? * Weet je iemand die er kan optreden? 22 sep 2007 20:33 (UTC) Nieuwe lay-out Wikia heeft een nieuwe lay-out en ik kan er niet mee overweg :-( 24 sep 2007 13:10 (UTC) :Je kan toch je aanpassen. Nadat de cache geleegd is zou dat dan op elke Wikia hetzelfde moeten zijn. 24 sep 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::Ik denk niet aan dat soort dingen :p Gelukkig... dit is toch wel wat beter :-) 24 sep 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::Huh? Ik snap niet wat je bedoelt... 24 sep 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::::Nieuwsgierig als ik ben heb ik dat ook eens geprobeerd, maar nu zit ik wel met hoofdpagina waar bepaalde tekst (bovenaan) niet te lezen is. Hebben jullie dat ook ? 18px Aesop 25 sep 2007 06:36 (UTC) :::::@ Robin hm laat maar ik heb het in ieder geval weer terug zoals het was :-) :::::@ Aesop ja dat had ik ook, en de rechterkolom was bij mij iritant breed. ::::: 25 sep 2007 07:29 (UTC) ---- 500px Aan het rustige strand van Apud Maro zijn nog 7 huizen te koop! Iets voor jou? 28 sep 2007 10:02 (UTC) Vaag probleem met uploaden Zie bij de laatst upgeloade afbeeldingen, bij recente wijzigingen. Ik heb net een paar keer twee afb proberen up te loaden, maar het werkt niet, ten minste, jullie zien ook geen afb? Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 16:40 (UTC) : Ik zie er ook geen. -- 29 sep 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Bij mij ook niet. Op Wikination zit er ik al een hele dag mee (ik heb het zelfs al een Angela moeten vragen)... 29 sep 2007 17:23 (UTC) :::Irritant! :-S Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 17:29 (UTC) ::::Zeker! Ik probeer al de hele dag verder te werken... 29 sep 2007 17:31 (UTC) :::::Me2. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::::::Djudjudju!! 29 sep 2007 17:40 (UTC) Waar ligt Libertas? Adlibita ligt in de Middellandse Zee, Lovia in de Noordelijke Pacific oceaan geloof ik... Maar waar liggen wij? Ik ben er altijd van uit gegaan dat we in de buurt van de Azoren liggen (bij berekening van vliegtijden en boot enzo) dus.... wat vinden jullie? 1 okt 2007 19:22 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat dat afgesproken was (iets nooderlijkwestelijker dan de Azoren) 1 okt 2007 20:11 (UTC) ::Ik heb het volgensmij ook wel ergens op gebasseerd ja, anders was ik niet op het idee van de Azoren gekomen :p 2 okt 2007 07:29 (UTC) Wat is iedereen toch heerlijk actief trouwens :S 2 okt 2007 08:07 (UTC) :::Ja, en dat tijdens het schooljaar ! 18px Aesop 2 okt 2007 08:39 (UTC) ::::Idd, bij Azoren, en Lovia in North Pacific, voor de kust van Californië, nabij Sna Diego en LA. 2 okt 2007 10:38 (UTC) 42.032974, -32.34375, Libertas 32.842674, -127.265625, Lovia 36.597889, 17.226563, Adlibita zoiets? leuk trouwens :p 2 okt 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Prachtig werk vind ik dat. Daar kan niet meer worden naast gekeken ! 18px Aesop 3 okt 2007 05:45 (UTC) ::Sjiek! Alleen, Lovia nog iets meer naar de kust toe :D 3 okt 2007 11:55 (UTC) :::Prachtig! Adlibita zo dicht bij de "bewoonde wereld"? 3 okt 2007 12:29 (UTC) ::::Zo beter? En Adlibita was geloof ik zelfs een schiereiland... maar ik weet niet of ze het daar ondertussen al over eens zijn 3 okt 2007 12:33 (UTC) :::::Spreek je Roemeens Martijn? ;-P Idd, ik wil dat het een schiereiland (eerst wou ik eiland maar..) wordt, maar volgensmij ben ik de enige die dat wil ;P. Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:20 (UTC) ::::::Soms zeggen afbeeldingen ook veel ;-) 6 okt 2007 09:12 (UTC) .Moet je gwn zien!. Klik eens hier. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 15:23 (UTC) Overheidsorganisaties... Wat als (nadat een organisatie een overheidsorganisatie geworden is) iemand vindt dat de organisatie niet meer geschikt is als overheidsorganisatie? Bijv. omdat het reglement te veel veranderd is ofzo. Wat denken jullie? 3 okt 2007 12:28 (UTC) Altijd al het buitenland in willen gaan? Breid je bedrijf dan nu uit en begin ook in Adlibita! Alexandru hr. helpt je met alles. De vertaling, no problemo! Doe het nu en roep je bedrijf uit tot internationaal bedrijf! Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Leuke actie :D 3 okt 2007 14:05 (UTC) ::Als je kijkt naar de recente wijzigingen op RWC van de afgelopen anderhalve week begrijp je wrm. En hoe toevallig, precies toen was de school weer begonnen in RO.. Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::Kken dat. 3 okt 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::::Maar hier zijn er 20 gebruikers, daar 4.. :-|, inclusief mij, en mijn RO is ook niet alles ;-) Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:17 (UTC) Bewerkinsconflicten! Bij ELKE bewerking die ik maak krijg ik een scherm dat er een bewerkingsconflict is, terwijl er niet eens iets veranderd is :S:S:S... is er iemand die daar ook last van heeft of ben ik de enige?? 6 okt 2007 09:14 (UTC) :De problemen lijken te zijn opgelost. Heb zopas een kleine wijziging aangebracht en het lukte zonder problemen. 18px Aesop 6 okt 2007 17:02 (UTC) F:UWN Jongens, wel dagelijks de F:UWN tsjekken! ;-) Alexandru hr. 6 okt 2007 18:59 (UTC) Hulp gevraagd Ik zou graag de afbeelding van Dimitri Starblend Coffee Tas.jpg invoegen bij de Bar oan 't Strand. Omdat deze afbeelding reeds werd geupload weet ik niet hoe ik dit doe. 18px Aesop 7 okt 2007 11:19 (UTC) :Niet moeilijk hoor: kijk: gewoon de naam invullen bij je galerijtje. :-) 7 okt 2007 11:26 (UTC) ::Dat wat gister de halve dag duurde was iets anders... dat wat ik zei heb ik nog steeds last van en het is heeel iritant :s 7 okt 2007 11:34 (UTC) Interwiki Hoe werkt een interwiki(volgens mij wordt dat zo genoemd.) 7 okt 2007 15:20 (UTC) Holdings Kan ik mijn kleine bijdragen ook in een holding onderbrengen of moeten ze daarvoor aan bepaalde voorwaarden voldoen ? 18px Aesop 7 okt 2007 15:22 (UTC) :Dat mag, maar moet volgens de grondwet aangevaargd worden. 9 okt 2007 08:24 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk wilde ik ze allemaal onder mijn administratiekantoor Aesopos onderbrengen. Wat stel je voor ? 18px Aesop 9 okt 2007 08:33 (UTC) :::Mij goed. Volgens de wet moet je dan toestemming vragen aan mij, Ruben, Robin en Alexandru. Mijn toestemming heb je dus al. In totaal moeten er 3 akkoord gaan. 9 okt 2007 08:54 (UTC) ::::OK, eerst alles groeperen, daarna vraag ik toestemming aan de anderen. 18px Aesop 9 okt 2007 09:00 (UTC) Eten Ga lekker zitten aan een tafel in de Bar oan 't Strand en neem een van onze lekkere gerechten! Alexandru hr. 7 okt 2007 16:09 (UTC) ReMix live center Er staat een klein typfoutje in de affiche: 31th bestaat niet, het moet 31st zijn. Dat zal wel moeilijk worden om aan te passen denk ik. 18px Aesop 11 okt 2007 06:41 (UTC) :Goed gezien Aesop :-) 11 okt 2007 15:01 (UTC) Loviaans referendum Iedereen van Lovia: hierheen >>> http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace : 9 okt 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Al, MenM, jullie mogen ook stemmen in het referendum! 10 okt 2007 17:20 (UTC) :::Ik weet, maar dan zul je meer tijd in Lovia moeten steken ipv in Wikistad.. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Nope; ik wil monarch worden, omdat ik dan nog steeds beslissingsrecht heb, en toch genoeg tijd kan steken in Libertas, in tegenstelling tot de Prime Minister. 10 okt 2007 19:03 (UTC) Robin Waar blijft deze man http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Contributions/SPQRobin Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 11:58 (UTC) :Weg. 10 okt 2007 17:05 (UTC) ::Moeten we nu het detectivebureau inschakelen om onze vermiste President op te sporen ? 18px Aesop 11 okt 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::Mmm, kdenk gwn dat hij zich wat terugtrekt ofzo. 11 okt 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::Terug van weggeweest! Had problemen met mijn PC, is dan een week binnengeweest in de winkel en is nu klaar. 11 okt 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::::Top, blij dat je terugbent. Ik heb enkele mededelingen: :::::* Zou je aub iets kunnen doen aan onze obesitas burocratis? Onze grondwet is te omslachtig, wordt amper uitgevoerd en kan moeilijk aangepast worden. Kan het mss vereenvoudigd worden? :::::* (zie ook vorige) Onze staatshervorming is in het slop geraakt... :::::* Welkom. Kijk ook eens naar onze nieuwste nieuwtjes: The M, Wikistad:Schrijfwedstrijd, Vredefestival 2007.... ::::: 11 okt 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::::::Zal er dit weekend als president werk van maken :-) 11 okt 2007 20:36 (UTC) MenM BC Is er iemand die wat van basketbal kent? Het is om mij te helpen bij deze ploeg. Anders laat is ze failliet gaan of zo. -- 10 okt 2007 12:36 (UTC) Wikistad:Schrijfwedstrijd Interested? Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 13:07 (UTC) :Oké, ik doe mee. 10 okt 2007 17:06 (UTC) :D Forum:Bestuur Immo Neva. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 16:58 (UTC) KLIK HIER (OF NIET) Iedere inwoner van Lovia zou zijn/haar stem moeten laten horen in het referendum! :[http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace] : 11 okt 2007 19:03 (UTC) Vakantie Ik ben er niet vanaf nu tot en met 22 oktober in verband met een (welverdiende) vakantie in Rome :-) Artikelen schrijven in de Global is van harte welkom! 12 okt 2007 09:12 (UTC)